


[Podfic] Right Said Yuuri

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Podfics [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Podfic] Right Said Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Said Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061467) by [BertholdvonMoosburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertholdvonMoosburg/pseuds/BertholdvonMoosburg). 




End file.
